Different
by ReesesPieces2112
Summary: Series of one shots. Enjoy (:
1. Kiss in the rain

"Forget it, Austin, I don't want to hear it!" Ally yelled over the booming thunder.

"Ally, you're not even listening to me!" He hollered. "What happened was a mistake!"

"You _kissed _her!" She hissed at him, shivering and hugging herself; she had been wearing Austin's jacket since that morning when he had a CD signing.

"She was a fan! I couldn't push her away." He stepped towards her. "And _she kissed me_!"

"Yeah, right." She laughed with sarcasm. "Like I haven't heard that before."

"Ally!" He whined. "I'm sorry, I told you that."

"Sorry doesn't make it better!" She turned away from him, shaking as she the thunder crack once more.

"Ally, where are you going?" He asked over the sound of the rain; it was pouring out for almost an hour.

"Anywhere but here."

"Als, the storm's only gonna get worse. Let's go inside." He tugged on the sleeve of his jacket, pulling her back.

"No." She pulled away from him. "I don't want to be around you right now."

"Ally Dawson!" He snapped. "I will drag you inside kicking and screaming if I have to. Now, come on!"

"No!" She huffed. "I'm not going inside just to listen to you give me _more _excuses!"

"They're not excuses! You have to understand that-."

"I don't _want _to understand! I don't want to watch my boyfriend kiss other girls either!"

"I didn't kiss her!"

"Goodbye!" She started walking away from him, holding her hands up to her ears to muffle his voice.

"Ally!" He called, following her, weaving the exact same path she was as he tried to get her attention. He finally caught up to her and grabbed her arms, pulling them away from her head. "I _would _kiss my girlfriend, if she didn't care about PDA!"

"It's weird!" She glared at him. "People stare and I hate it."

"You hate anything that draws attention to you." He pointed out.

"Get off of me." She struggled to get out of his grip. Once she did, she stepped away from him. "This isn't going to work, Austin."

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

"We're too different." She explained, closing her eyes as she heard another boom from the thunder. "You can stand up in front of a crowd and give the best performance of your life. If I tried that, I would only make a fool of myself. You're easy going and relaxed. I stress…about everything…and we just don't work."

"Ally, that's insane." He shook his head. "I-It's stupid! We work _because _we're so different! I'm not giving up that easily!"

"Austin, this can't happen! You're famous now! I can't just sit by and watch all these girls swoon over you! I'm already of losing you!"

"Then don't give me away!" Austin yanked her close by grabbing on to his jacket and smashing his lips against hers.

Feeling his hot breath mixed with the cool air gave Ally goosebumps. She grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him closer.

He deepened the kiss by tangling his fingers in her wet hair. "I love you, Ally." He mumbled.

"I love you too." She sighed, leaning her forehead against hers.

"Now, can we please go back into Sonic Boom?" He pleaded.

"Yes." She giggled, taking his hand and walking back into the store.

* * *

Ally sneezed for what seemed the hundredth time that day. "I know I said I loved you." She glared at Austin. "But right now, I hate you."

He chuckled. "Hey, I told you we should have gone inside sooner."

They were sitting in the food court waiting for Trish and Dez so they could start the Team Austin meeting.

"It's not funny." She whined. "First I get sick, then I get grounded for being so irresponsible."

Austin laughed louder. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're not." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Not really." He shook his head. "That's what you get for not listening to me."

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes, sneezing into the sleeve of Austin's jacket; she hadn't given it back and she wasn't planning to. She groaned and lifted the hood over her head.

"How do you feel?" He asked, pushing a bowl of soup towards her.

She sniffled. "I feel about as great as I look."

"I think you look amazing." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You're only saying that because you want a kiss."

"Not with that cold, I don't." He joked.

Ally slapped his arm. "Rude!"

"Even if I did want a kiss, I wouldn't get one." He retorted. "Not with all these people around."

"Well, I…" She looked at the ground and blushed.

"Unless…" He leaned closer and smirked.

"Um…" She twiddled with her thumbs. "I-I guess."

"Really?" Austin's smirk turned into a smile. "You would?"

Ally nodded and smiled a little.

He put a hand on her cheek and leaned in, almost meeting her lips when she pulled away.

"Hey!" He said in surprised.

"You said you didn't wanna get sick." She crossed her arms with a devious smile on her face.

Austin's mouth gaped open as he stared at his girlfriend. "I'm hurt." He put a hand on his chest. "I'm truly hurt that my girlfriend would pull such a cruel stunt."

Ally giggled and kissed him, forgetting that they were in public.

Austin's eyes widened, taken aback by the kiss since Ally never liked public displays of affection. Nevertheless, he kissed her back, smiling in the process.

They pulled away and Ally blushed as she looked around and saw a few people looking over at their table.

Austin shook his head and chuckled. "Wow. You actually did it."

"Do you want me to do it again?"

"Yes!" He leaned forward, excited.

"Mmmm. No, I'd rather not." She smiled sweetly.

Austin's leaned back in his seat, pouting and grumbling to himself. "Stupid…crowd. Stupid…staring. Stupid…Gah!"

Ally laughed but was interrupted by a sneeze.

* * *

**I was reading the Auslly wiki yesterday and a lot of people thought it would be cute if they kissed in the rain. So, I thought I'd give it a shot (:**


	2. Jealous

Ally struggled to pull away from him; not that she didn't want to be pressed up against him, because she really did, she just didn't want to kiss him for the wrong reasons. She had walked into Sonic Boom after their argument over her camp friend, and now she was smashed between the counter and the boy she swooned over for so long.

She ripped her lips from his, hoping to get a word in edgewise, only he wouldn't let that happen; mainly fearing what she had to say, but he knew they had to breathe sometime.

She felt his tongue poking at her lips and refused him permission, only to have him reach up and squeeze her hips gently, making her gasp. She balled her hands even tighter since she had already braced herself against the counter and there wasn't much else she could do.

Forcefully parting her legs to feel more friction, he grinded against her and let out a loud moan.

"Okay, stop." She panted after finally managing to pull away from him.

"Ally." He breathed.

"Austin, what are you doing?" She asked. "More importantly, _why _are you doing it?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Austin nuzzled his face into her neck. "I'm…apologizing."

"Apologizing?" She repeated. "This isn't how best friends apologize."

"It is when I'm involved." He chuckled lightly, kissing her neck.

She jumped. "Would you-."

"I don't want to talk." He growled, smashing his lips to hers once again.

"I do." She said between kisses. "Austin, please?"

Austin didn't reply, instead he tangled his fingers in her hair and tilted her head up, kissing down her jaw line and sucking at the skin on her neck.

Ally sucked in a huge breath, gripping the counter so tight that her knuckles whitened. Her eyes fluttered closed and finally let herself give in to him.

Austin didn't know what had gotten in to him, all he knew was that he hated seeing Ally and that guy Elliot together. He especially hated that she flirted with him. The three of them had spent the day together and with each little glance between Ally and Elliot, Austin only grew more jealous. And yet, he couldn't help but feel a little triumph seeing as he was the one with Ally at the moment, not Elliot.

"Hmmm." Ally hummed, getting lost in what was happening; she hated this, the flirting that happened between them, then him running off to some girl that wants to date him, but when she finally finds someone she might actually want to be with, he loses it. She found it unfair how he was allowed to kiss every girl he passed by, but she can't even so much as look at someone else without getting her head chewed off.

"Austin." She whimpered. "Austin, can't we please just talk for a second?"

Austin only smirked, dragging his lips across her neck to leave an even darker hickey on the other side.

"Okay." Ally heaved. "Okay, I'm sorry about what happened with Elliot. I'm sorry I said you were jealous. I'm sorry I made a scene in the middle of the food court. I'm sorry I almost kissed Elliot. Austin, please?!"

He pulled away from her. "You're forgiven."

"I…I…ugh!"

"What?" He laughed. "You hate me?"

"What is the matter with you?!" She slapped his shoulder. "Have you gone insane?!"

"No." He shrugged, leaning in to kiss her again.

"Don't." She snapped, shoving herself away from him, wiping the excess saliva off her neck from his rough kisses. "What is your problem?"

"Mine?" He scoffed. "You were the one getting all flirty with Elliot and making goo goo eyes at him."

"Goo goo eyes?" She put her hands on her hips. "What are you, seven? Seriously, Austin, I happened to like Elliot and he likes me. I don't see a problem here."

"I…I should…" Austin couldn't even find the words to describe how angry he was. He knew he had no right to be since Ally wasn't his girlfriend, but he didn't want her to be anyone else's either.

"Should what?!"

"Forget it!" He threw his hands in the air and went for the door.

"Oh, no, you don't!" She ran after him, following him outside and failing to notice Trish and Dez walking up to them. "Austin Monica Moon, you get back here!"

"Why, Ally?!" He yelled, turning to her.

"Because of _this_!" She hollered, pointing to the hickeys on her neck. "Because you just attacked me and now you're running away from me!"

"I'm jealous, okay?!" He admitted. "I hate seeing you with him, I hate seeing you with anybody! _I _want to be with you, _I _want to make you smile, not him!"

Ally frowned, finally realizing what this was all about; he wasn't just angry because she didn't pay him any attention earlier, he was angry because…he had feelings for her. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. "I'm sorry too, especially for what happened in there."

"Um, did we miss something?" Trish asked, startling them.

"Oh, uh, no." Ally blushed, letting go of Austin.

Austin scratched the back of his head. "Hey, guys…how long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Trish made her way up to him, poking his chest and glaring at him. "You better not hurt her." With that said, she turned and walked into Sonic Boom.

Dez stood awkwardly before running after her.

"Ally, listen." Austin took her had, getting her attention again. "I…I meant what I said about being the only one to make you smile."

She nervously wiped her free hand on her jeans as she felt her palms go sweaty. "I-I know."

He smiled softly before pulling her close and giving her a sweet kiss, a complete turn around from earlier. "Be my girlfriend?"

"I don't know." She joked. "Are you going to get mad every time I talk to a guy?"

"No." He chuckled. "Now that I know I have nothing to be scared of, I promise I won't get mad."

"Good." She giggled, leaning up and kissing him.

He pulled her close, getting lost in the kiss until they jumped apart at the sound of crashing coming from inside the store.

Ally laughed. "We should go inside before Trish and Dez kill each other."

"Come on." He took her hand and led her into the store.

* * *

**I don't know if I like this =/**

**If you guys don't like it, I'll delete it...**


	3. Practice Date

It was weird having him scoot so close. She was used to being around him, she was used to their hugs…but when it came to him only inches away from her, she couldn't handle it.

"So, uh." She blushed. "What's the plan for your date with Kira?"

Austin smiled. "Well, I was thinking a picnic. Maybe at the park."

"That's a good idea." Ally's smile hinted at a frown; why would she frown? It's _Austin_. Her music partner, her best friend, nothing more…right?

"Oh, and I was thinking maybe I could play her a song." He beamed.

"I'm assuming you mean a song that I'm going to write." She joked.

"Please?" He pouted.

"Not the puppy dog eyes!" She closed her eyes and turned away from him.

"Ally." Austin whined, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "Pleeeeeaaaaaasssseeee!"

"Okay, okay!" She wiggled out of his grasp. "But the last time I did that, it didn't go so well."

"This is different."

"How?"

"Well, it's ummm…." Austin tried thinking of how this situation is entirely different from Cassidy.

"Well?" She asked, then giggled. "Austin, seriously? I thought you really liked Kira." She reached over and grabbed her song book out of her purse. "Now, tell me, what is it that you like about her?"

"She, uh…" He looked at her closely and breathed out heavily. "She's beautiful, no…gorgeous. She's an amazing girl, and she's smart, and she has the cutest smile."

"Uh huh." She nodded her head, jotting down the things he was saying. "So, how does she make you feel?"

"Like…Like my heart's racing, like I can't breathe when she's not around."

Ally kept her eyes glued to her book and failing to notice how close he was getting.

"She makes me feel like I can be so much more. Like I can do anything…like anything I dream of can come true."

"Hm." Ally studied her notes, already writing down the first line of lyrics. "Okay, so mmph-."

Ally's sentence was cut off by Austin smashing his lips against hers. Her eyes went wide and she tried to pull away, but he put his hand on the back of her neck.

Austin couldn't help it; the girl he was describing wasn't Kira, or Cassidy, or Brooke, or any other girl he had dated…he was describing Ally; what he felt for her, how she made him feel.

"Austin." She finally pulled herself away from him. "What the heck was that?!" She stood up; she wasn't angry, she was panicking. The kiss was sudden, it was out of nowhere, and it was amazing.

"It was a kiss." He stated simply, standing in front of her.

"Why?!"

"Because I like you." He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"No, you don't! You like Kira!"

"I thought I did!" Austin reached for her, but she took a step away from him. "Ally…"

"Y-You're just afraid that Kira won't like you back, yeah!" She shook her head. "All you need is confirmation that she has feelings for you and-."

"Ally!" He grabbed her shoulders gently. "Listen to me. I like you and only you. You're right, I was afraid, afraid that you didn't like me back."

"But, I…I do like you." She whispered. "But so does Kira." She moved away from him. "And she's Jimmy's daughter, it could cost you your entire career."

"No." He insisted, stepping towards her until she backed into the door. "I realize what's at stake, Ally, I really do. But I don't want to lose you in the process of it all."

"I don't want you giving up your career for me, Austin, that's stupid."

"I don't care." He brushed his lips against hers.

She clung to him, feeling him smile in the kiss and almost laughing as she pulled away. "I don't know. What if this ends badly?"

"It won't." He reassured. "Everything will be fine, I promise. Please, give me a chance?"

"Okay." She smiled. "Okay."

Austin sighed with relief and leaned his forehead against hers. "I'll explain to Kira and Jimmy."

"You're amazing, you know that?" She smiled up at him.

"Yeah, I'm pretty awesome." He gave her a smug smile.

She laughed and pushed at him playfully.


	4. Don't You Dare

This was hard; she never imagined how much it would hurt to see him with someone else. Her newfound feelings for him is what made her feel so foolish about it all. It had only been a few days since she told someone about it, there really was no sense in crying about it now.

Despite feeling her heart rip in two, she put a fake smile on her face and tried as hard as she could to make herself believable.

"Ally, you okay?" Trish whispered to her.

"Fine." She answered. "But um, I need to take a walk." She stood up from her seat and left the table of friends.

It had been weeks since Austin started dating Kira and Ally hated it. He never had time for her anymore, they wouldn't get together to write songs or just hang out and talk. Instead, he spent all day with his girlfriend, which would be fine if they weren't attached at the hip.

She sighed heavily and walked into Sonic Boom, greeting her dad with a small smile and going up to the practice room. She sat at the piano bench with her hands on the keys and tears brimming her eyes.

"_Dark cloud moving in  
Just one fall of rain  
Would wash away  
Wash away the pain_

_Just one ray of sun, to warm my skin_  
_ Rid me of the cold you're drowning_

_ I could say that I don't care_  
_ But the truth is I'd follow you anywhere_  
_ I've been waiting such a long, long time_  
_ Don't you dare change your mind_

_Seems so close to me but still beyond my reach calling me and playing hide and seek_  
_ Look behind that door I'm the one you been searching for and I'm not a little girl anymore_

_ I could say that I don't care_  
_ But the truth is I'd follow you anywhere_  
_ I've been waiting such a long, long time_  
_ Don't you dare change your mind_

_ Don't wander round looking  
For someone to replace me  
Don't wander round wasting  
The rest of your life  
Don't wander round waiting  
For someone else to save you  
And don't you make the same mistake twice_

_I could say that I don't care_  
_ But the truth is I'd follow you anywhere_  
_ I've been waiting such a long, long time_  
_ Don't you dare change your mind_

_ I could say that I don't care_  
_ But the truth is I'd follow you_  
_ I've been waiting such a long, long time_  
_ Don't you dare change your mind_

_Don't you dare change your mind  
Don't you dare change your mind_."

By the time Ally finished the song, she was full on crying, she didn't

understand why though; Austin had been out with plenty of girls, and it never bothered her before. Maybe it was because she realized she pushed it down so far that it was coming back up at once.

"Hey, Ally!" Austin's voice rang as he came running through the door.

She quickly wiped her tears away and smiled at him. "What's up?"

"You disappeared at lunch." He walked up behind her. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah." She lied. "Everything's fine."

"Okay, cool." He smiled, rubbing his hands together with excitement as he sat next to her.

She was disappointed by the fact that he had failed to notice that everything definitely wasn't okay.

"So, listen, next week is mine and Kira's one month anniversary. I was hoping to do something special." He gave her a hopeful smile.

"Like what?"

"Like…a song."

Ally sighed; she knew this was coming. Austin finally finds the time to talk to her alone, and it's about Kira.

"No." She shook her head.

"What?" Austin frowned. "But I-."

"I can't do this." She stood up from the piano bench. "I can't keep writing your love songs for your girlfriends, Austin. In fact…I can't keep writing your songs at all." She stepped away from the piano bench and headed for the door.

"Wait." He was suddenly behind her, stopping her hand on the doorknob. "What do you mean you can't write my songs for me anymore?" He whispered.

This was it. It was time to tell him the truth…maybe, if she could hold her tears in, and she more than likely wouldn't.

"Ally?" His voice cracked; he knew where this was going. It was his worst nightmare. She was going to quit being his music partner and he'd go nowhere in the music industry if she did. He considered her his good luck charm, so much so that he convinced Jimmy to let her write his music. "Ally, please don't do this?"

"I'm sorry." Her body began trembling and he knew she was crying. "I can't…I can't be your partner anymore."

"No." He insisted, shaking his head as he was on the verge of tears. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! You can't do this, you can't bail on me, I need you!"

"Please, stop?" Ally whispered, trying to control how violent her sobs were becoming.

"Don't walk away from me." He wrapped both of his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her so her back was against his chest. He dug his head into the side of her neck and she could feel his tears. "Don't do this."

She couldn't see his face, but she knew he was just as upset as she was, just not about the same thing. "I have to, for you and for me. You could try writing songs on your own and that music school in New York is still willing to take me in."

Austin squeezed her tighter. "You can't just leave me, Ally."

"I know I can't." She broke down, crying harshly. "But I have to. Please let go."

"Ally…"

"Austin." She twisted and turned every way she could, but his grip was too strong. "Let go!" She finally broke free, opening the door and running downstairs.

"Ally!" Austin yelled after her, watching her run out of the store. He put his face in his hands as his elbows rested on the railing. She left him, just like that. He had never felt worse in his life.

Tonight was the night he was going to tell her everything. How he had actually been spending time with Kira so she could help him plan an evening with Ally. That he only wanted her to think the song was for Kira so she'd be surprised when he actually sung it for her. Now he couldn't_._

* * *

**I feel like this is the saddest thing I've ever written so far. I guess it'll be like a two part one shot thing. haha. Let me know what you think (:**


	5. Dont You Dare part 2

Ally tried hard to focus on her studies; it had been almost a month since she left Miami for the school in New York. She fit in pretty well, which was a surprise to her since she wasn't always so great around people.

She had been so focused on what she was writing that she hadn't noticed a woman walk into the room and hand her professor a note.

"Ms. Dawson?"

Ally looked up from her notebook as she pushed her glasses up her nose. "Yes?"

"You have a visitor."

Confused, she gathered her things and stuffed them into her bag. The metal from the chair scraped against the floor as she stood up from her seat and made her way to the front.

"This is your assignment." Her professor said, handing her a few papers. "It's due next week."

"Thank you." She mumbled, heading for the door and trying to avoid the stares she received; apparently no one had ever seen a teenage girl leave a room before.

The white halls were filled with the muffled sound of violins, cellos, and pianos. With each room she passed, she noticed classrooms filled with happy musicians; she wasn't at that stage yet, they decided that she should focus mainly on her studies until she was able to multi-task her assignments and her music.

She sighed as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder and turned a corner, bumping in to a hard body. They both fell to the floor with a hard thump.

"Ow." Ally winced, rubbing the back of her head.

"Crap, I'm sorry."

Her eyes went wide; she knew that voice, she knew that cologne, she knew that…body. It held her time and time again before she moved.

"A-Austin?" She whispered.

"Ally!" Austin beamed, throwing his arms around her and picking her up from the floor.

"Austin, what are you doing here?!" She squealed.

"I came to see you." He set her down. "You didn't answer any of my calls or texts and I really needed to talk to you."

She sighed heavily. "I'm not coming back as your song partner, Austin, I already told you that."

"Ally, you're not even going to let me explain-."

"I don't want your explanation." She turned around and started back for her class.

"Ally!" He called, running after her. "Damn it, Ally, how am I supposed to apologize if I don't even know what I did wrong?!"

"No one said you had to apologize."

"I want you to come back and you won't do that if you hate me."

"I don't hate you, Austin, I just don't want to be around you."

"What am I supposed to do?!" He hollered, grabbing her arm turning her towards him. "Do you want me to leave Miami, Ally?! You can't stand to be around me so much that you're not even willing to be in the same city as me?!"

"Yes!" She huffed, trying to pull away from him. "Now, let me go."

"Oh, no." He laughed. "You don't get to run away this time."

"Austin, this isn't funny!"

"No one said it was." He mocked her, pulling her close and kissing her before she had the chance to object.

Ally whined in the kiss, it had caught her totally off guard and she wasn't sure how to react except to panic.

Austin only smiled and backed her into a nearby wall, pressing his body into hers.

She found herself finally giving up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He was really enjoying the moment until he felt two small hands on his chest push him back.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Ally gasped. "What about Kira?!"

"What about her?"

She gaped at him, shocked that he was acting like he didn't have a girlfriend. "Kira, your _girlfriend_?!"

"She's not my girlfriend." Austin reached for her again.

"Oh, please." She scoffed, yanking her hands away. "Don't lie to me, Austin Monica Moon."

"I'm not lying!" He insisted. "Ally…is that why you came out here? Because of me and Kira?"

"No!" She lied unconvincingly. "I-I…why would I leave Miami because of you and Kira? That's just stupid."

"Then tell me why. What did I do wrong, Ally? Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you! That's the problem, Austin, I _like _you and you don't feel the same. I can't-."

"I like you." He interrupted quickly. "Ally, I like you…so much that it hurts. I missed you and the fact that you ignored me drove me crazy."

"Austin…" She sighed. "I ignored you because I didn't know how you felt. And if you weren't dating Kira then why did you spend so much time with her?"

"She was helping me plan the perfect date and how to ask you."

Ally opened her mouth to speak when a few doors opened, signaling the end of the class period. "Look, I have to go."

"Ally, wait!"

"Austin Moon?"

Ally and Austin both stopped and turned toward the voice.

"Professor Bates?" Ally questioned. "You know Austin?"

Bates smiled. "I know of him, yes. I don't live under a rock, Ms. Dawson."

Ally blushed. "No, sir! I-I wasn't implying that you did!"

"It's quite all right." He put a hand on Austin's shoulder. "I have a music class right now, and since you're here, I was hoping you could play them a song."

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir, but-." Austin tried; he really wanted to talk to Ally and, though he was flattered, he didn't want to sing.

"Nonsense." Bates insisted. "I've been trying to reel into their heads the concept of bringing true emotions to a song, and I believe you can teach them how to do that."

"Well, it's really all thanks to Ally. She wrote my songs."

"Wow." Bates nodded his head. "Well, I'm still yet to see any of Ms. Dawson's material, but I'm sure that will change soon."

Austin sighed and agreed to singing for his class.

As Bates led him and Ally to the choir room, Ally became nervous; none of her teachers actually knew she wrote Ausin's songs.

"Class." Bates got the attention of his students. "Today we have a guest, Austin Moon."

His students started whispering, some being big fans, some being unimpressed, and some in the middle.

Austin smiled nervously as he stood in the middle of the room. "Hi. Uh, your professor asked me to sing a song, so um…" He looked around the room and sat at the piano bench. "This is…this is a song that my former partner wrote. She's um, she's really great and it's an amazing song. So, here we go."

At first, Ally expected him to play one of the songs off his first album, but became teary eyed when he played the intro to one of her favorite songs.

He let his hands dance on the piano keys, becoming so focused on letting all of his emotions pour into the song.

"_Dark cloud moving in  
Just one fall of rain  
Would wash away  
Wash away the pain_

_Just one ray of sun, to warm my skin_  
_Rid me of the cold you're drowning_

_I could say that I don't care_  
_But the truth is I'd follow you anywhere_  
_I've been waiting such a long, long time_  
_Don't you dare change your mind_

_Seems so close to me but still beyond my reach calling me and playing hide and seek_

_Look behind that door I'm the one you been searching for and I'm not a little boy anymore_

_I could say that I don't care_  
_But the truth is I'd follow you anywhere_  
_I've been waiting such a long, long time_  
_Don't you dare change your mind_

_I could say that I don't care_  
_But the truth is I'd follow you anywhere_  
_I've been waiting such a long, long time_  
_Don't you dare change your mind_

_Don't wander round looking_  
_For someone to replace me_  
_Don't wander round wasting_  
_The rest of your life_  
_Don't wander round waiting_  
_For someone else to save you_  
_And don't you make the same mistake twice_

_I could say that I don't care_  
_But the truth is I'd follow you anywhere_  
_I've been waiting such a long, long time_  
_Don't you dare change your mind_

_I could say that I don't care_  
_But the truth is I'd follow you_  
_I've been waiting such a long, long time  
Don't you dare change your mind_

_Don't you dare change your mind  
Don't you dare change your mind_."

Ally didn't realize just how much this song related to him as well; she had just up and left him alone. He didn't miss her as a song partner…he missed her as a friend, maybe even more.

When Austin finished, the room exploded with applause. He smiled lightly and got up from the piano bench, making his way over to Ally. "That song was written by Ally Dawson. She wrote all my songs, she's the reason I'm so successful. Thank you." He rubbed his hands together nervously as he stepped out of the room.

"Austin!" He heard behind him, making him turn and grunt in surprise as a pair of lips landed on his.

Ally pulled away with a smile. "You weren't just going to leave me, were you?"

"What?"

"I want to go back with you. I wanna go back to Miami and be your song partner again."

"Really?" He couldn't hold back his smile. "Are you serious?"

"Yes!" She nodded eagerly, squealing as he lifted her up and spun her around. "Austin!"


End file.
